AT Boards
by silverwolf-fox
Summary: On HIATUS! Three American girls transfer into the gang's school. They created A.T. Boards using A.T. parts. All three are kind of weird, but in their own way. Interesting. KazuxOC with a side couple of AgitoxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Vote in my poll!**

………

**Please.**

**--**

"Class," Miss Tomita started tentatively, "we have some new students today. The come all the way from America." The class looked at her expectantly. Miss Tomita started to freak out yelling, "Don't rape me!" as the door slid open and a voice was hear cheering.

"Dude! That is so fvcking awesome! Sliding doors rock!" The speaker was a girl with burgundy hair that cut off above the shoulder. She had shredded black leggings with a short red plaid skirt. Her knee high boots were black with silver buckles, and her black shirt had a large red skull. She also had a studded belt and bracelet.

A second girl with long, straight brown hair which covered the right side of her forehead and part of her right eye walked in. She looked extremely happy and was wearing the school uniform, but she did have a choker necklace with cheetah print.

"Class, these are the new transfers." The gothic-punk looking chick had her hands on her hips and glared at the class. "Hey. I'm Torin. I like reading, drawing, writing, and singing. If I say don't look at my drawing then don't. And if any of you piss me off I swear to God I will kill you."

-sweat drop-

The second girl was friendlier. "Hi, my name's Kelsey. I like animals, especially cats, hanging out with my friends or my brother (he's a ginger), and digging for fossils." The class murmured when the teacher asked, "Aren't there three of you?"

Torin and Kelsey looked at each other and shrugged. "We're not sure where she is. But we'll introduce her (EVIL!). She's really innocent and she loves shopping and being dressed up like a doll."

"She loves animals like chipmunks, and she loves attention especially when she's singing." Torin and Kelsey stopped when footsteps were heard running down the hall until a crash happened right outside the door. Quickly, it opened and a girl with a bright orange hate with ears ran in and hid behind Miss Tomita's desk. "I'm not here!" she insisted.

More footsteps until two members of the East Side Guns ran in. "Where the hell is she!" they both demanded.

Of course, what else would EVERYONE do except look right at where the girl was hiding. But before they could move Torin grabbed them both by the collar of their shirts and began dragging them towards the door, until Ikki's stupidity came to the rescue again. He ran up and tackled the gangsters out of the door (Torin included) lots of noise until Ikki and Torin walked back in. Torin looks at him and flat out says, "Dude, you are the worst fighter I have ever had the displeasure to see fight!"

Well Ikki went to sulk while Torin and Kelsey walked to the desk where the other girl was hiding.

-sweat drop-

"I can't believe she fell asleep," Kelsey commented. Well Torin shook her awake and a tired voice said, "Leave me alone. I don't wanna get up." Torin raised an eyebrow and dragged the girl to the center front of the class by her arm.

"Hey. Okay, okay. You can stop pulling me already." She stood up and looked at the class only to look away. "Oh don't worry. Torin and I did your into," Kelsey explained. The girl's eyes narrowed. "What did y'all say?" Foolishly, Torin placed an arm around her shoulder.

"I told them about how you love shopping and dressing up and having the spotlight on you." The girl hit Torin on the head.

-huge stress mark-

"Don't say stupid things! Ugh. I hate shopping and dressing up. I hate attention, and my favorite animals are foxes and wolves. I enjoy drawing, writing, acting, and talking about random crap no one cares about." Everyone stared at her. "And my name's Ginny."

She had the orange hat (sort of like a beanie) with ears, and long brown hair that was slightly waved and fell around her face. She wore a black shirt with four red clouds on the right side and long dark green cargo pants and black converses which covered her ankles. She also wore a necklace with a black leather cord and a sterling silver dragon.

Kelsey looked at Ginny. "So why were they chasing you anyway?"

"Yeah, what'd you do now?" Torin asked. Ginny thought it over. "Well I knocked them over, they didn't accept my apology, I insulted them, they threatened me, I cussed them out, kneed the one holding me in the crotch and ran for it." What was really weird was Ginny smiled the entire time through the explanation.

"Um…I'm sorry, but…is it okay if I start class now?" Miss Tomita asked.

"Okay," the three girls said as they walked to their new seats. All of them were on different sides of the class. Kelsey was paying attention and taking notes like a good little student, Torin was drawing in a sketchbook, and Ginny had her head in her arms asleep.

--

Kazu was sitting next to the girl with the orange hat who was sleeping. He started to poke her, trying to wake her up which worked, until she threw her arm out as if slapping a bug and hit him in the face. When Kazu let out a small grunt of pain, Ginny slowly opened her eyes. "Huh? Oh crap. I'm sorry." He looked up at her and with her genius mind she decided to poke his nose, which she had just slammed her hand into. "Oh crap! Damn! Fvck! Shit! Agh! Sorry! I'm really stupid sometimes!"

"Alright already. It's fine." The bell rang and Torin and Kelsey walked over. "You're telling me its fine. I've never heard Ginny say so many cuss words in one sentence,' Torin commented. Ginny blushed but said, "Shut up."

Torin and Kelsey each grabbed one of Ginny's arms and dragged her outside.

--

Torin nudged Ginny. "So, already hitting it off with a Japanese guy. Pretty sweet, huh?" Ginny blushed even more. "Hey you!" The voice was harsh, and unwillingly Ginny turned around. The two gang members were back, with new injuries, and looking none-too-happy. "We're here to get some payback and now you don't have your friends to help out."

Ginny looked and saw Torin and Kelsey in the distance on their boards.

-anime fall-

"What the hell! I can't believe they just ran off. Cowards!" she yelled. Meanwhile the gang guys started to approach her. It was actually Onigiri who noticed the orange hatted girl by the East Side Guns thugs. "Hey guys, we gotta go help her!"

Ikki and Kazu looked over. "Hey that's the girl from class. Looks like she's still in trouble." Well the three of them decided to help and ran over and tackled the gangsters. "Run girl!" Ikki called. The girl, nervously, nodded and opened up her bag.

She pulled out a long board, tossed it on the ground, and jumped on. As if mechanical, metal straps appeared and kept her feet attached to it. Then she was off, almost as fast as A.T.s if not maybe a little faster. Ginny looked back and called out, "Hey, thanks a lot, morons!"

As she boarded away she couldn't help but laugh a little at the boy with the beanie. His nose was still red.

--

The next morning Torin, Kelsey, and Ginny boarded to school even though now they were all forced to wear the uniform. However, unlike Kelsey, Torin and Ginny wore the boy's uniform. In the front of the school was the group of boys that helped Ginny before. "Hey guys, I need to go talk to them for a sec. Catch ya later," but Torin and Kelsey followed anyway.

Well Torin decided to stop by turning her board sideways so the wheels stopped spinning but she put too much pressure on her right foot and somehow flipped into the air and landed in the arms of a girly-looking boy with an eye patch. Because of the way he smiled at her she three her feet up (still attached to the skateboard by metal straps) and gently (sort of) hit his head with the hard board, which resulted in him dropping her and her landing on her butt.

Ginny and Kelsey busted out laughing. "Are you okay Torin?" Ginny choked out between laughs. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up tiger ears," Torin smirked.

-stress mark-

"It's a fox dammit! And you're just jealous 'cause you don't have a hat as great as this."

"Um, hey, did you guys need anything?" the purple haired guy asked.

…………………………

"Oh yeah! I just wanted to thank you for yesterday!" Ginny remembered, while she and the other girls took off their boards. "I was no problem," Beanie-boy said.

The girly-boy finally asked, "What are those?" he pointed to the girls' boards. "These are out A.T. Boards," Kelsey answered.

………

"Ugh. Idiots. We used A.T. parts to seriously pimp out our boards. Only three in existence, concerning us anyway," Torin explained.

"Yeah. We have an A.T. Board gang. I guess you could call it a team," Kelsey continued. Ginny just nodded but then replied, "Yeah. Actually, we each have our own specialty."

"I'm the snow wolf. I grind by thinking of awesome and unique ways to use obstacles in the course to my own advantage," Torin said.

"I'm the wind cougar. I'm a master at jumps and air tricks," Kelsey explained.

"And lastly there's me. I'm the fire fox." Ginny was now standing, holding her board behind her. "I'm the speed demon."

Walking the rest of the way into the school Kelsey remembered, "Oh, I guess we didn't actually tell you our names. I'm Kelsey."

"I'm Torin. And the 'speed demon' is Ginny." Ginny stuck out her tongue in a childish fashion. "Oh, you guys didn't tell us your names."

**--**

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**

**I wish I had those kind of engineering skills.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next!**

**--**

**Vote in my poll.**

**I'm going to keep bugging you people about it till you do.**

**--**

A few days past and everything was more-or-less normal. The girls hung out with Ikki's crew (sometimes) and they boarded. But one day a challenge came.

The girls were waking up in the morning. Kelsey was cheerful, Torin was kind of morbid, and Ginny…well for some reason she was just in a really bad mood. Torin made breakfast and found a note on the counter in the house they're staying in (How'd the note get in their house?). She told Kelsey and Ginny and all three decided to go talk to the team.

So they walked to the school and saw a bunch of…well…ugly-ass guys standing there. "Hey, are you the guys that challenged us?" Torin asked.

"Yeah. We did." The leader's mouth dropped when he turned around and only saw three chicks standing there. Ginny stepped up and said, her eyes cold, "Well forget it." Ginny turned and started walking away, "I'm not in the mood."

The male team started laughing. "I guess she's scared!" Ginny, who's still walking away, flicked them off over her shoulder.

"Well I guess we shouldn't expect anything else but for a girl to walk away," he had put emphasis on girl. Another guy came closer. "Now Boss, we shouldn't insult them. All girls would be scared of us, I mean really."

Ginny stopped walking. _He's a dead man._

Kelsey was frantically waving her arms, trying to tell the challengers to stop before they say anything worse, but they kept on talking, when one voice rang out, "Yeah! All girls are weak!" All the boys laughed, Kelsey glanced at Torin and the Ginny. Torin was angry but Ginny was pissed off. Her shoulders tensed up and when she looked over her shoulder you'd think whatever she looked at would burst into flames.

"You want to rethink those words asshole?" Her voice was chilling. "Uh oh. I think we made the little princess mad." Ginny was practically fuming. Kelsey got worried about what would happen. Ginny hated sexism more than anyone else she knew and now…Ginny had started charging at the A.T. gang.

Neither Torin nor Kelsey though Ginny would actually attack the boys. She hated sexism but she hated hurting people too. None-the-less they figured they might as well act like Ginny would hurt them as to not give off the impression that they were weak. If anything, Ginny would end up stopping right in front of the A.T. team, unsure of what to do.

Torin had time to shout, "Oh crap!" before she and Kelsey ran to restrain their pissed off friends, who was screaming, "You're on! We'll race you and we'll destroy you!"

**--**

**Sexism sucks.**

**I really do hate it. I hate it as much as Ginny does, actually.**

**Girls need to stick together and boys…..well they need to learn to watch their mouths before they get seriously beat up by us females.**

**Go girl power.**

**Silverwolf-fox: Well, the story continues.**

**Kazu: What about me? I wasn't in this chapter at all.**

**Silverwolf-fox: Don't whine.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vote on my profile poll!**

**M'kay?**

**AWESOME!**

**--**

The course led away from the school and through the city.

The first race was Kelsey against someone with an eye patch. As the race started Kelsey immediately rode up a pole and went straight into the air, spun around and landed on the side of a building.

"Holy shit!" the other team yelled.

Kelsey rode along the side of the building for a few seconds before hopping off. She pulled a piece of rope from a side bag she wears for battles. She slung it over one of the power lines and she flew along that for a bit before slinging herself off and onto a large pole. Beneath her, Kelsey saw a large stretch of wired fence. She rode down the wooden pole and landed on the top of the fence on one wheel.

"Damn! What kind of racer is she?" The reaction was normal but still strange. Kelsey was certainly a unique racer. She almost never touches the ground in battles and she has pretty good balance to do things like landing on one wheel on a thin wire fence.

Kelsey rode along the fence until leaping into the air and spinning in all directions. As she got closer, the other team could hear a faint whistling. The wheel's on Kelsey's board were specially designed with small holes so that when she was in the air, the wind would go through the holes and cause a whistling sound like the wind.

Kelsey made a soft touch down in front of her team. "Go Kelsey!" Torin and Ginny cheered when she won. Ginny hugged her with one arm and said, "Nice going Wind Cougar."

"Alright! Now it's my turn!" Torin stepped up and took her place. The race started and the opponents took off. Torin jumped onto the nearby railing while her 'enemy' (who had green liberty spikes hair) skated on the ground like a normal person who couldn't defy gravity (tch. loser).

Torin raced a little bit like Kelsey but she stayed on walls instead of mostly jumping around. Torin had very effective traction wheels so grinding was better, easier, and cooler. Suddenly, the wall Torin was riding had windows. Thankfully Torin went through an open one instead of breaking through glass. After a few seconds a different window opened and Torin jumped out.

She had to race a little faster so that she could catch up to Liberty Hair Boy and when she did they were in an alleyway that would open up to the end. She needed to pass him but she couldn't think of how….Thinking the obvious, she grinded up the wall and went over him. Needless to say she won the race.

Afterwards she, purposely, ruffled and messed up Liberty Hair Boy's hair, and then walked back towards her own team calmly before yelling, "Yeah! The Snow Wolf wins again!"

The three skateboarders started laughing until the A.T. team boss guy said to hurry up and then Ginny remembered what had transpired earlier and was no longer smiling. She was smirking, but not smiling.

"Ready to lose?" she asked. "Ready to go home and cry?" he retorted. Ginny's eye twitched. "Screw you."

"Ready!" Torin began. "Are you offering?" the boss guy asked. Ginny snorted, then under her breath stated, "Asshole."

"Go!" Ginny shot off. If you looked closely at her wheels, they were bright red and looked like fire as the girl sped through the city. It was no contest (same as the others). Same thing as before happened. Girl beat guy. Guy went to sulk. Girls cheer at proving they're better. They walked away while Kelsey glomped Ginny. "So, Ginny, you're happy now?" Ginny smiled and nodded. "Totally."

Of course the happiness didn't last long.

**--**

**GO GIRL POWER!**

**:P**

**That's all I got right now.**

**Vote in my poll.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY BUDDY!**

**Vote on the poll, already!**

**--**

"What!" Kelsey, Torin, and Ginny exclaimed. The three girls had walked into the classroom Monday morning only to be told they had a test. "We're gonna fail!" Kelsey and Ginny were nearly in tears as they crammed. Torin shuffled through her notes hopelessly.

"Um…class? It's, um, time to start the test."

--

Ikki was leaning against a wall in the hallway talking to Kazu, Onigiri, and Akito. "Man that test sucked." Suddenly the new girls walked by (at a fast pace) laughing. "Hey what's up?"

"Yeah, I mean what's the deal? I though y'all didn't study for that test. Why are you so happy?" More laughs. "Because we totally failed it!" Kelsey and Ginny sounded almost happy. "So what are you guys up to?" Torin asked.

"We're going to practice," Ikki explained, "but we've got to wait on a friend of ours." A person stepped up behind the girls. They turned around and saw a very big person with a smaller girl with glasses. "Oh hey Buucha. Hey Ringo."

"Hey guys. Ready to go?" The girl suddenly noticed the other females. "Oh hello. My name's Ringo."

"And I'm Buucha," the big guy said, "Nice to meet you."

"Back at ya," Torin replied. "Well have fun practicing," Ginny said and walked away. "Hey Ginny," Kelsey asked once they left, "You don't want to watch them practice?" Ginny chuckled. "Of course, but it's much more fun to spy." Ginny winked and boarded in the direction Ikki and the gang left in.

--

At the track, the three girls sat on top of the hill and watched. Mostly the guys raced. Ginny stared as she saw Kazu skate as fast (probably even faster) as she did. "Woah," she whispered to herself. Torin saw the look and took the opportunity to push Ginny down the hill, however Ginny grabbed her wrist and said "If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me," and Kelsey looked on as both of them tumbled down the hill.

Everyone was staring at them. Kazu's face turned the slightest bit red when he saw how different Ginny looked without her hat on (it had fallen off when she fell down the hill). She didn't look anything like a skater.

Kelsey walked down the slope as a voice spoke up, "Looks like the circus is in town." Torin looked up and the girly boy with the eye patch. "Did you girls come here to race or to fall down?" he asked. "You're acting to different from before," Torin commented.

Ikki explained how when the eye patch is on his right eye he's Akito, but on the left eye he becomes Agito. "Weird." The girls nodded. "Hmph. I guess people like you are just a bunch of pussies like him," Agito pointed to Kazu until Ginny got between the two of them. "Don't talk about him like that!"

Everyone stared as Ginny and Kazu blushed. "Umm…uh"

"Tch. Don't meddle in other's affairs bitch," Agito ordered. "Don't yell at her!" Torin yelled at him. "What are you going to do about it?" Agito's voice never rose to a yell but it was still able to show his anger at someone standing up to him. "I'm the mother fvcking Fang King! I could bury you into the ground like the sad little worm you are."

"You mean you could try, you bastard!" Torin retorted. While Agito and Torin growled at each other, both wondering how the other could stand up to them, Kazu asked Ginny, "So what are you guys doing here?" Ginny puckered her lips in thought (I actually do that sometimes) tilted her head to the side, umm-ed, and then shrugged and simply stated, "I dunno," in a really cute way.

After about 10 minutes Kelsey and Ginny thought that they should do their homework so they grabbed Torin (who had tackled Agito to the ground and had his face toward the ground) and dragged her away.

--

School the next day flew by. Torin and Kelsey were planning to look around the stores but when they asked Ginny to go she said she couldn't and that she might just relax at home or maybe board around the city. However, as soon as they left, Ginny went straight to the track. She sat down in the dirt, opened her bag, and pulled out a pair of ordinary roller blades.

--

Kazu had decided to race around by himself at the track so he didn't go with the gang to get some dinner, though when he got to the track someone was already there, skating, er…sort of. She was kind of shaky. Then she must have slipped or something because she started to fall backwards, so Kazu quickly skated forward and caught her by wrapping his arm around her waist and holding the wrist closest to him. It sort of looked like a dip in a dance but not as deep.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He looked at the girl and saw that it was Ginny. Her hair was in a ponytail and fell over her right shoulder, and she wore a baggy, bright red shirt and long, tan, jean-like cargo pants. "Oh, hey Ginny."

"Hey Kazu, and yeah. I'm fine." Only then did they realize the position they were in and blushed deeply even after Kazu let her up. "So, what were you doing?" he asked.

"Well I want to learn to skate but I didn't want to tell anyone. These are my old blades and I want to get used to them again before trying A.T.s." A though instantly came to her. "Hey Kazu, can you help me out today?" That caught Kazu by surprise. "Huh? You want, uh, me to help?"

"Totally," she grinned. "I mean who else? 'Cause I'm definitely not asking Ikki or Onigiri."

"Why?" Kazu asked. Ginny frowned slightly. "Well, no offense, but Ikki's an idiotic fag and Onigiri…well he kind of scares me." Kazu could barely keep from laughing. "What's so funny?" Finally Kazu couldn't hold it in and he busted out laughing which made Ginny laugh some. "I can't believe you actually said that about them. I mean a bunch of girls have fallen for Ikki," Kazu choked out between laughs.

Ginny's jaw dropped. "You can't be serious! Why? He's an annoying pest. I guess he can be funny but if there was a choice I'd much rather go out with you."

Moments passed and both of their faces turned bright red. Ginny started freaking out, "I'm sorry! I mean…well, what I meant was…um, oh I don't know anymore." Kazu laughed but his face was still red. "Hey, how about after I help you we go get something to eat." If even possible, they blushed even more and Kazu quickly added, "I mean as, um, friends…and everything."

Normally, some people would take this as a 'I don't like you like that' but the blush on Kazu's face said otherwise (not that Ginny could figure that. She's not going to be sad, she just likes hanging out with Kazu. She's not entirely sure how she feels.)

Well practice continued. Kazu caught her when she fell (most of the time). Other times he decided to let her fall for no particular reason and one time he wasn't able to keep her up and she ended up falling on top of him. By the end of practice, Ginny was covered in dust while Kazu, for the most part, wasn't.

**--**

**I find that a bad ending but whatever.**

**Next chapter, we'll check in on Torin and Kelsey.**

**See ya.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I AM BACK AND READY, BABY!**

**VOTE ON THE POLL!**

**--**

Torin and Kelsey walked down the streets with all the stores, though neither had bought anything. Kelsey and Torin walked on until Kelsey saw an earthy Indian store place and Torin saw an A.T. store.

"Hey Kelsey, I'll catch up to you later. I want to check out the parts they've got. 'Kay?" Kelsey nodded and waved. "See ya."

In the store, Torin saw a book about the regalias and the current Road King people. Absent mindedly she flipped through the book until she saw the picture of that eye patch guy with the personality disorder. "Holy shit, he really is the mother-fvcking Fang King."

Finding nothing in the store that she actually wanted, Torin walked outside only to feel rain drops. It was a 20 minute ride to her house, even worse since she didn't have her board. Walking will take probably twice that and she figured Kelsey would already be on her way home although Kelsey wasn't carrying her board either.

Sighing Torin began walking as the rain got harder until she saw Agito up ahead, walking as if the rain wasn't even there. The feeling he gave off showed he was not Akito. He had on a bright orange strait-jacket with his hands and arms actually pulled back and tied to the jacket with the abnormally long sleeves. Straps that ended with hooks fell from the jacket. However what really worried Torin was the heavy limp (despite being in A.T.s) and the blood dripping from the side of his face.

Hurriedly she walked after him. He walked inside a house just as Torin came around the last corner (how'd he get inside?). Torin went up and knocked on the door but no one answered. Her concern overriding her ability to think straight she climbed onto the wall that circles the house and carefully followed it until she came to a dark room (well, all of the rooms were dark) in which she could see the silhouette of Agito.

Torin, being very careful, so she doesn't fall off the wall and kill herself, leaned over enough so that she could tap on the window. "Agito?" she whispered but loud enough that he'd probably hear it. The shadow moved and Torin knew Agito saw her so she knocked on the glass harder. "Open up. It's raining and I'm soaked." Finally Agito spoke but it wasn't what Torin wanted to hear.

"Go away!" he growled. Torin's voice got a little louder, "Agito, you're hurt. I know you're hurt," suddenly she was practically yelling, "so open the fvcking window!"

"Just leave me alone!" he screamed, but his voice was straining. "Agito, open up or I'll break down this window," Torin warned. "You wouldn't even dare!" but Agito's voice was drowned out by a rock crashing through the window. Torin climbed in. "You were saying?"

"You bitch! You broke my fvcking window!"

"I told you I would, now shut up," Torin ordered. "You break into my room and start ordering me around? The hell that's happening!" Instead of yelling at him again, Torin walked over and turned the lights on. She turned around and gasped. Agito sat there on the floor covered in his own blood. Many cuts covered his face and some blood matted his hair. Torin didn't like the look of his left leg but it most likely wasn't broken.

"Oh my God! What happened?" Agito stayed silent and glared defiantly at her. Torin walked up, grabbed the collar of his strait-jacket (have I mentioned how B.A. that jacket is?) and pulled him closer to her and glared, furry in her eyes. "Stop acting like a spoiled brat! Now tell me what the fvck happened to you?" Agito continued to stare defiantly.

Torin figured if he wouldn't talk right now, might as well work with the injuries. After looking around she found a rag. Once she soaked it with water she went back to Agito's room. He hadn't moved. Torin tried to clean the cuts on his face except he was trying to bite her so she'd stay away, but Torin was used to it. If Ginny threatens that she'll bite you, take heed. Because she really will.

Eventually Torin cleaned the face cuts but noticed the blood seeping through the jacket. Sighing, Torin considered her options. She could, A: leave him here to bleed to death, or B: she could get over her shyness and take off the jacket. Choosing the latter she began taking the jacket off before Agito says, "What the hell are you doing you little shit!"

"Shut up! You've got wounds under your jacket and to clean them the jacket's got to come off." Agito seemed to stop caring what happened because he just sat there. The hardest part was getting the sleeves unhooked. Well anyway, the jacket was off but Torin didn't see much of anything (except Agito's bare chest), ad few cuts on the arms but those certainly weren't serious, until she looked at his back. Large cuts were criss-crossing across most of his back.

"Holy shit," Torin said under her breath. Questions could wait. Torin re-soaked the cloth and, more-or-less, forced Agito to lay on his stomach while she cleaned the cuts. Afterwards she looked for bandages. She put some on the deeper cuts and then wrapped the white cotton around his back and stomach until the criss-crossing slashes were completely covered.

Sighing, Torin remembered the leg. Not even about to go as far as she did with the shredded jacket, she gently rolled up the left pants leg. She blushed a bit as she slowly moved her hands up and down the leg to find out if anything was wrong. Thankfully nothing was broken, but the muscle was extremely stressed and Torin was amazed he could even limp on it. Also, the ankle appeared twisted so she wrapped it so that it would stay in place and thus get better, faster. Unsure of what to do about the muscle, she just got some ice from the kitchen in hope to at least numb the pain a little bit.

Agito asked, "Done yet?" Torin started to explain the damage before police sirens sounded. "Huh?" Agito resisted the urge to smack her of her stupidity. "Idiot! Of course the police showed up. You smashed a rock through the fvcking window! The neighbors must have heard that and then the yelling and called the fvcking cops! What did you expect to happen?"

"Umm…" Torin had no idea how to reply while Agito thought about what to do. "Well, the police came, I'm bleeding and injured, and we're sitting here in an empty house with me shirtless and the window broken."

"Wow," Torin stated, "nothing's really going well for us." The police downstairs knocked on the door once before Agito called, "I'm coming." He was obviously unhappy. The knocking continued and the police yelled to see if anyone was in there. "Will you shut the hell up! I'm coming, you fvcking dip shits!" Agito limped downstairs and after a minutes or two Torin decided to eaves drop.

"I already told you, you stupid bastards. No one broke in here. Got it?" Definitely Agito.

"But sir, we have a report saying a window was broken and yelling was heard." Must be the cops.

"I don't give a damn about what the reports said. I say differently so leave." A door slam was heard and Agito came back to the room. "That might come back to haunt you," Torin warned. Agito shrugged. "So are you going to tell me what happened to you? Because I'm not leaving until you do."

Agito sighed in defeat and told Torin about his older brother and how he'd been more-or-less hiding. Except his brother had found him this evening. Apparently Agito's brother uses a whip and has no issue turning it on Agito. Torin listened to Agito as he talked about, basically, getting the shit beat out of him (not that he'd actually say that). Agito insisted that he had won the fight.

"You might as well have lost since you walked (limped) off while you almost bled to death."

"Tch."

"You are a man of many words, aren't you?" Torin asked sarcastically. "By the way, why not just switch to Akito?" Torin wasn't trying to make Akito have to bear the pain, she was just curious.

"Like that kid could have lived through the pain."

"So it does hurt."

"Shut up!" Torin didn't really see what Agito was trying to hide by acting this way but then it hit her. "You care about Akito." Torin began to grin.

"What are you talking about? Why would I care about that kid?"

"You act like you don't care about anything but A.T.s, but you care about Akito. However you try to hide it, it's true."

"I said it wasn't true!" Agito sounded certain but Torin could still tell he was lying and said, "Well, whatever you say, I know you care and I think that it's a very admirable quality." Agito looked up at her in surprise. He'd always though if people knew he actually somewhat cared about Akito, they'd find him weak.

To show it was okay to care about someone, Torin hugged Agito from behind and stated, "If I hadn't cared about you then you would still be lying here in a dark room alone as you slowly bled to death."

"Point taken."

"Oh, and if you don't want Akito to be in pain, don't move that eye patch for a week. Those wounds are going to hurt for a while. They're pretty deep. Oh," Torin realized, "I'm taking away you're A.T.s."

"What! The hell you are!"

…….

"Um…yeah. I am." Torin stared him down and he probably would have won except Torin grabbed his right ankle and pulled which caused Agito to fall on his back. Despite his grunt Torin continued to remove his A.T.s. She tied them together and threw them over her shoulder, jumped out the window onto the wall. She looked back at Agito, winked, and ran off.

--

Kelsey had just got three stone figurines: a fox made of red stone for Ginny, a white marble-like wolf for Torin, and a clear-ish crystal-like cougar for herself. Kelsey smiled to herself and started walking down the road until she felt a raindrop. The rain started falling quickly so Kelsey ran underneath a shop's overhang. She sighed.

"Now what? I don't mind the rain but I don't feel like walking all the way home in it." Kelsey sighed again when a figure came up behind her. She turned to see a tall guy with a long black trench coat and spikey red hair. "Need some help?"

Oh my God. Smexy British accent. Sweetness.

"Um…I guess so," Kelsey stuttered. The rain that had fallen on her was starting to soak through her clothes and freeze her. The British guy pulled out a black umbrella. Kelsey could have yelled Hallelujah.

"Let's go. I'm Spitfire, by the way," the British guy said. "Oh, my name is Kelsey. Nice to meet you." The two walked mostly in silence. They could probably be friends but they didn't seem to have all that much in common. Turns out Spitfire was the Flame King. Sounds cool but no really Kelsey's style. Eventually the two came to be at Kelsey and her friends' house.

Kelsey said goodbye and opened the door. "Hey I'm back!" she called. "Oh hey! Ginny is still out somewhere! I hope she's still okay!" a voice called within. "Is one of your friends gone?" Spitfire asked. (thought he'd left already, didn't you?) "Yeah. I'm kind of worried about her being out in this storm."

Lightening struck.

"Do you want me to keep an eye out for her?" Spitfire asked. "Oh that would be awesome." After Kelsey gave a short description of Ginny Spitfire left and Kelsey went inside.

--

Ginny and Kazu were walking through the city looking for a place to eat. Both were thinking about how it felt like a date so both of them were red and trying nto to look at each other.

"Okay, one of us needs to say something. I can't take this silence," Ginny stated. Kazu only replied, "Umm…" More silence….."Awkward silence. Gay baby." Ginny laughed while Kazu looked at her, confused, but started laughing too.

They found a pizza place nearby and walked in just as rain started to fall. Ginny and Kazu were laughing when Ginny looked out a window, a cheese stick hanging from her mouth. She quickly ate the cheese stick in her mouth and simply stated, "It's raining." Kazu looked and said, "Yeah, it is."

"Walking through that's gonna be a drag."

"So let's not walk."

"You mean use our A.T.s, right?" Kazu nodded and Ginny grinned. "Well if you're sure you can keep up." Kazu smirked at the challenge.

They paid for their food, got out their A.T.s (A.T. board for Ginny), and walked outside.

"Ready?" Kazu asked. "I'm ready to beat you."

"Where are we racing to?"

"How about follow the leader. Whoever is in the lead is the leader." They both agreed.

Kazu took an early lead. _Man, he's fast, _Ginny thought. Kazu looked back and was surprised she was so close. She's not really catching up but she wasn't falling behind either.

Neither went their fastest for fear of the rain which covered the ground and fell in their eyes as lightening clashed.

The streets were empty as Kazu reached the split-off from his house and Ginny's house. He slowed to a stop and Ginny saw this but saw it a little late. She managed to slow down enough but still ended up slamming into Kazu and thus knocking them both to the ground.

They landed in a particularly large puddle. Ginny was lying on top of Kazu and noticed that both of them were drenched so she laughed. Kazu looked up at Ginny and laughed too because her hair was plastered to her head. It had some out of its ponytail. Both of them were having too much fun to be embarrassed.

Ginny sat up and wrapped her arms around herself. Kazu looked at her and finally realized that she only had a T0shirt and baggy pants. He saw her shivering as she breathed hot air into her hands.

Quickly, Kazu took his jacket off (he still had his blue hoody), placed it around Ginny's shoulders and hugged her, trying to keep her warm.

Thinking fast he picked her up bridal style and went in the direction of her house. He felt her snuggle closer to him and heard her calm breathing, signifying that she fell asleep. She muttered, "Stupid time zones," and Kazu couldn't help but look down at her but saw her red face and tried to hurry.

Unable to remember which house was hers, he was forced to knock on different doors and ask. Thankfully the third house he tried, Torin answered. "Hello?" then she saw who it was and what he was carrying. "Oh my God, come on." Kazu followed Torin into the house and placed Ginny on the long couch.

"Don't worry," Torin said, "she'll be okay."

Kazu walked out the door just as he heard Kelsey come down the stairs and ask, "What the heck happened?"

_She'll be okay._ Kazu thought, _she's got to be._

**--**

**This chapter is OVER!**

**Have fun, live life, read manga, watch anime, read fanfictions…..**

**Actually, I don't really care what you do. Just have fun.**

**M'kay?**

**SWEETNESS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**ONWARD AND UPWARD!**

**POLL!**

**--**

Ginny woke up and slowly opened her eyes. Her head didn't hurt so much and she didn't even cough or sneeze. She could almost cry.

I knew it. I knew my sickness would be gone by morning.' Ginny pouted. _Oh well, _she thought, _can't do anything about it._

As she got up she noticed Kazu's jacket was still around her shoulders. When Ginny moved to get off the couch she found out how weak she was at the moment. She learned by rolling off the couch onto her face.

"Ow," Torin stated, "that probably hurt."

"Thanks," Ginny replied dryly. "Let's get some food and go to school." Torin nodded and made French toast. Ginny, being tired didn't move from her spot on the floor. Steps were heard and Kelsey came down the stairs. "Hey guys, I forgot to give these to you yesterday." Kelsey gave Torin and Ginny each a small box.

Ginny pulled out the red fox which was hung on a black cloth. She tied it around her neck and it hung right around the neck like a choker. Torin and Kelsey's necklaces were the same but with their animals.

"Wow, awesome. Thanks Kelsey," Ginny said. "No problem," Kelsey replied. "SHIT!" Torin yelled. "What the hell, Torin?" Ginny asked.

"We're going to be late for school!"

"Crap!" Kelsey and Ginny said. The three girls grabbed their boards and skated to school as fast as possible.

--

Torin, Ginny, and Kelsey got in the classroom a few minutes after the bell rang.

"Um, excuse me, but um, your, uh, kind of late to class?" Miss Tomita sounded very unsure of what to do.

"Were we?" Torin asked. "Um, well, yes, I mean, uh," Miss Tomita stammered. "Are you sure?" Ginny cut in. "Well, um…" the teacher stammered. "Can you really be sure?" Kelsey put in.

Miss Tomita turned to look at the clock behind her and when she turned around the three girls were gone. She looked around and saw Torin, Kelsey, and Ginny sitting quietly in their desks, word and notes in front of them.

"Huh? But how did you three get there? You were just here."

"We were here the entire time, Miss Tomita," Ginny stated. "Let's just continue class," Miss Tomita said, giving in.

Class was class. Some notes, some work, also they got their tests back. Ikki and Onigiri obviously had failed. They were off being emo in the corner, Kazu's grade wasn't that bad but it wasn't like super-amazing. Kazu walked over to Ginny and Kelsey. Torin was busy drawing while muttering curses and depressing things under her breath.

"How'd you guys do?" Kazu asked. They held up their test papers. Torin's was better than Ikki's and Onigiri's at least. It was close to Kazu's grade.

"Kelsey and I both got A's," Ginny grinned. Suddenly Ikki and Onigiri were staring from behind Kazu. "How the hell did you pass? Before you were saying how you forgot and were going to fail! You were lying, weren't you?"

"Of course not. It's like a cycle," Kelsey said, Ginny nodding in agreement. "Yeah, we don't really study, say we're going to fail, cram like our lives depend on it, and then usually we end up with a good grade," Ginny explained then laughed, "I never study."

….."You suck," Ikki said darkly.

--

"So, what's with the new necklaces?" Ringo asked. Kelsey, Ginny, Torin, Kazu, Ikki, Onigiri, Ringo, and Buucha were all outside. Ikki had managed to force Agito to stay home for the day.

--

"You fvcking asshole!" Agito yelled, tied to a chair.

--

"They represent out titles and boards," Kelsey said. "OH yea, I forgot. Fire Fox, Wind Cougar, and Snow Wolf, right?" Kazu asked Kelsey nodded. "Hey, what do you mean boards?" Ikki asked. Ginny pulled her A.T. Board out of her bag, and only now did they see the colors and design. The top was dark gray and the bottom was yellow-orange (like fire) with a fox made of fire on it. The wheels were bright red.

Torin's board was white with some black speckles on the top and on the bottom was a black outline of a wolf. The eyes, nose, and claws were as black as the black traction wheels.

Kelsey's had a sky blue top with a navy bottom. The cougar was outline in white lines. The wheels were more-or-less, clear with the holes for whistling.

"Woah," was all Ikki could say. The bell rang, signifying that break was over so all of them began walking back, that is until lKazu grabbed Ginny and pulled her away. "Hey, what the-"

"Listen," Kazu started, "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to, um, hang out after school. We didn't finish touring the shops because of the rain so…"

"Sure. Sounds like a lot of fun."

"Really? Well, great. See you after school then," Kazu waved. Ginny followed him and lightly knocked him on the head. "We're in the same class, remember?"

--

Torin, Kelsey, Ikki, and Nogiri looked on as Kazu and Ginny walked off together.

"I can't believe they just left us," Torin commented. "I can't believe that they're already getting together," Kelsey said. "What makes you say they're getting together? What if they're just hanging out?" Ikki asked.

"We just know," Torin said. "But how-"

"We just do!" Torin retorted. "Hey Torin?" Kelsey started. "Yeah, what?"

"Why is Ginny still wearing her school uniform?" Torin stared then got a mischievous grin on her face. "I'm not sure, but we should help her." Kelsey began to smile in understanding. The two girls quickly boarded towards the shops while Ikki and Onigiri were left in the dust.

"Hey wait," Ikki said, "Kelsey is the only one of them that wears the girls' uniform." (What an idiot).

--

Ginny and Kazu were having a lot of fun. Ginny was carrying a box of pocky (YAY!) and also two small boxes. One had a necklace with the love kanji in red, backed with gold, and with a few beads on each side of the kanji for Torin, and the other box had a necklace with a bronzy circle pendant, like a coin but bigger, with the silver and shadow kanji on each side for Kelsey. Ginny got herself (well Kazu insisted on paying so she didn't use anymore of Kelsey's –I mean her (eye shift) money) a necklace like Torin's but with the fang kanji.

A noise caught Ginny's attention. She looked behind her and saw Torin and Kelsey riding their boards straight towards her. They were going a lot slower when they both grabbed Ginny's arms and started dragging her away.

"Hey, what are you going?" she demanded.

"We have to make you cute," Torin replied. Ginny looked to Kazu and mouthed the words, 'Help me.' However, Kazu kind of wanted to see Ginny in actual girl clothes and the glare from Torin might have helped his decision a little bit.

"Come one, Kazu! Aren't ya gong help me?" Ginny pleaded. Kazu could barely stand the look she gave him but he said, "What? I – under – no – hear –" he started making the phone static sound.

"Kazu I can see you. We're not even talking on the phone. What the hell?"

Kazu blinked, saluted, and followed Kelsey and Torin towards the store. They made him wait outside but whatever.

--

Ginny stood in the clothes store waiting on Torin. Or rather Kelsey was holding her arm as Torin picked out things to try on. First, Ginny was given a mid-thigh blue jean skirt with a white tank top and a black wool sweater that hung off her shoulders.

When she walked out of the changing stall she was blushing (while still looking angry) and she was holding her hands to her chest. The sleeves of the sweater were rolled up but they still covered half her hands. "I can't believe you two turned me into a dress-up doll, again."

"Never mind that," Torin said, "now go try this on." After, like, 15 minutes of trying on different outfits, Ginny was allowed to leave, but she was wearing the first outfit she tried on (with the sweater.)

--

Kazu continued to stand around outside. He was a little concerned about what was happening. Ginny sure had looked afraid. _How bad could it be, _Kazu thought. He heard the door open and Torin and Kelsey walked out. "May we introduce." Kelsey began. "The newly improved –" Torin was about to finish but Ginny pushed herself passed them.

Kazu's face turned red. She was wearing a mid-thigh blue jean skirt, a large, black wool sweater that followed her body shape with a white tank top underneath, and mid-calf boots. Ginny was angry and embarrassed. She grabbed Kazu's arm and pulled him away. "Let's just go now, m'kay?"

The walk had become silent after that. Ginny seemed to have cooled down as she held her hands in front of her instead of having her arms crossed. She sighed. "I'm sorry about that. I really didn't expect them to do something like that."

"It's fine. Hey, I've been wondering, what did you mean by they were doing it to you again?" he asked. Ginny sighed again. "One time Kelsey, me, and one of my other friends Amber, spent the night at Torin's house. We were wrestling and I (-cough- Torin –cough-) injured my ankle. Then they decided to make me try on clothes while I was unable to run away." More sighs.

"Well if you looked like you do now, I'm sure you looked beautiful," Kazu complimented.

"Ugh. What is with people and saying that?" Ginny whined.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why do people keep calling me beautiful and all that crap: I mean I might call myself kind of cute but probably no more than that," Ginny explained.

"Are you kidding? You're perfect." Color creeped up onto their faces. "Um…" Kazu started before Ginny kissed him on the cheek. She said, "Thanks," before pulling him along, "Now come on!"

**--**

**Aww. Cute.**

**Well that's that.**


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO PEOPLE OF EARTH AND BEYOND!**

**LET'S PARTY!**

**--**

**Oh, also a bit Agito OOC-ness in this chapter**

**--**

School was _very_ interesting the next morning. Good news, Akito was back. All the girls were crowding around the kind boy to make sure he was okay. Bad news…

"Shut the hell up, you fuckers!" it wasn't Akito. The girls were shocked to hear him talk like that. Now the teacher was cowering by the wall, her arms in front to protect herself from the crazed psychopath.

Agito was clearly unhappy to be there. Also he looked a little worse for wear. He still limped a little and Agito was either lazy or didn't care that his school shirt was unbuttoned showing everyone the bandages wrapped around his torso. His glare dared anyone to make a comment.

Torin, seeing this, glomped him (gently) and said softly in his ear, "Calm down. It's alright."

Agito almost instantly settled, confused. _Why does her voice make me so calm? _He though. _Why do I care what she wants?_ Agito narrowed his eyes in a thoughtful expression.

"Move Agito. It's time for class to start," Onigiri stated but he soon backed off once Agito looked at him through the corner of his eye. "Uh, never mind." Onigiri ran to the safety of his own desk.

"Seriously Agito, you need to calm down more," Torin said as she walked to her own desk.

--

Nothing else really happened in class, well except for when Miss Tomita wanted a student to work a problem on the board and the only person who fully understood the work was…well, Agito.

She spent like 10 minutes just trying to ask him, except he only looked at her with his shark-like eye. Well, he _did_ glare until Torin, who was sitting behind him, kicked his chair until he got up, hands in his pockets, and did the problem.

He tried to glare at Torin as he went back to his desk, but for some reason he couldn't do it. _Why can't I be cruel towards her?_ He wondered.

'Don't you get it, Agito?' Akito said in his head.

_If I knew why I wouldn't be asking, you fucker!_

'You feel about her the same way I feel about Ikki.'

_Stop being stupid! For the last fucking time, you are NOT in love with Ikki!_

'What do you mean, Agito?'

_You misunderstood feelings of respect and admiration for love you idiot! Understand?!_

'You mean we don't love Ikki?'

Agito reached his breaking point and shouted out for the world to hear, "No! We don't love Ikki! We love Torin!" The class looked at him.

"Um, dot dot dot?" Ginny said. Torin's mouth was hanging open in shock. Agito, unused to these kinds of situations, ran from the classroom. Kelsey looked at Torin, "Are you going to run after him?" she asked.

"Well, um, I'm not really –" Torin stuttered.

"Torin," Ginny looked at her with narrowed eyes, "get out of here before I hurt you." While Torin wasn't really afraid of the speed boarder, she left anyway. She knew she needed to.

--

Agito sat outside under a tree, thinking about what had just happened in class.

"I…love…her?" he questioned himself. _I don't even really know what love is. _He sighed and leaned his head back against the tree. "What to do now?" he asked himself.

"Well, we could hang out." Agito was surprised from hearing the voice come out of nowhere. He turned his head and saw none other than Torin kneeling beside him. Agito looked away.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well if you don't want me here," Agito looked as she stood up, "then I'll leave."

"No, wait," he paused, confused, then said, "Don't' go just yet." Torin smiled as Agito looked up into the sky. He was admiring the freedom of the clouds when Torin plopped down beside him. He was a little uncomfortable at the way their shoulders touched until Torin slid down and curled up just enough to lay her head on his shoulders. His heartbeat was calming.

Agito was clueless as to what to do, before he murmured, "Hey, about earlier…what I said –"

"Don't dwell on it. You were probably trying to make a point to Akito and you used my name since I didn't reject you for caring about him," Torin decided.

"What? No, that's not what I –" he started, shocked.

"Look, I said don't worry about it."

"Will you just shut up and listen!" he yelled. She looked at him while his racing heart went unnoticed. "I…I think that I had actually meant it," Agito shocked out. Torin stared, eyes wide. She got back onto her knees so that she could really look at him for this slightly awkward conversation. What she saw surprised her.

The Fang King's eyes were blank as they stared into space. Torin gingerly touched his shoulder, "Hey, are you okay?" she asked. He didn't' respond but he began muttering, "I don't' know what to do, I've never felt like this before." Agito hugged one of his knees to his chest. "I don't understand."

Torin had never seen Agito look so helpless. Hell, she didn't think he even could be helpless. _He's always so strong._

"Hey, it's alright. Don't' worry," Torin said, trying to calm him down. She told him, "Come here," and hugged him, his head in the crook of her neck. "Everything's going to turn out alright, you'll see," she comforted. Agito's breathing became slow and deep.

_Well, what do ya know, _she thought, _he sleeps too, even though it's only 1:00. _Torin smiled at the sleeping blader and whispered,

"I love you too."

--

Ginny and Kelsey stared out the window, along with Kazu, Ikki, and Onigiri. "Aww, that's cute," Ginny commented. Ikki asked, "What do you mean? What exactly just happened?"

"Well, Agito fell asleep actually, but it looks so cute," Kelsey explained. "Don't you think, Ginny?"

Ginny didn't respond as she was pouring a box of strawberry nerds down her throat. After a few moments she managed to swallow and look at Kelsey, until she pulled a pack of Kit Kats out of her pocket. She started to giggle and her left eye twitched the tiniest bit. Just as she was about to take a bite Kazu snatched the chocolate from her hands (out of concern.)

"Don't you think that's enough?" he asked.

"I've only had one box of pure sugar candy," she whined. "Come one, give back the Kit Kat!" she added quietly, "I'm fine." Under his gaze she broke down and said, "I'm just high off nerds."

Kazu raised an eyebrow and was planning on keeping the chocolate away from his girlfriend…er, friend, until he saw the look she gave him. The puppy dog face. It wasn't a full blown pout, instead her lower lip barely stuck out, she widened her eyes, and she gave off the ultimate look of innocence. Kazu bit his lip, trying not to fall for it, but she was just too cute. He bowed his head in defeat as he handed back the chocolate Kit Kat.

"Squee!" Ginny cheered as she broke off one of the bars. She stuck it in her mouth as she handed another piece to Kazu. She smiled, the Kit Kat still sticking out of her mouth, and he blushed as he accepted the chocolate.

"Geez, Ginny, why don't you just play the pocky game?" Torin's voice sounded. Everyone, shocked, looked at the door of the classroom and there stood Torin and Agito (both faces a little red.) Ginny blushed a little as Ikki continued to look from Torin to the window and back.

"But how did you – I mean you were – when did you – huh?" Ikki babbled. Ginny turned an even brighter red when Kazu asked the fated question.

"What's the pocky game?"

**--**

**Oh dear. I know this chapter is long overdue but I had no idea what to do.**

**I'm probably gonna finish this fanfic up soon, maybe the next chapter or two.**

**Not sure.**

**Anyway, I know that scene between Agito and Torin would probably never happen but seriously, Agito is hard to write romance scenes for. I don't have a clue on how to do them so I just roll with it.**

**Review, but no flames please, cause I'm pretty sure people might otherwise send some.**


End file.
